


Sin pudor

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Su devoción desmesurada y la obligación de ocultar lo que siente nada más que perdición le han significado. Para Edward, ya no hay manera de arruinarse más, ya no hay cómo caer más en la oscuridad: amar a Alphonse de esta forma fue la estocada final a su cordura.





	Sin pudor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. 
> 
> ...
> 
> La siguiente historia expone dos elementos que, sé bien, no resultan del agrado de todos y que incluso pueden llegar a herir sensibilidades: acá Edward profesa una atracción hacia Alphonse, y contiene además una escena de masturbación. Espero de corazón no incomodar demasiado a nadie. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**| SIN PUDOR |**

―cuando el alma agoniza a espaldas de otros―

* * *

**XXX**

_«En la fantasía se debe quedar»._

**(Schala S,** _**Obscenidad** _ **)**

**XXX**

* * *

Las baldosas blancas con desperdigados diseños rojos que cubrían las paredes del baño eran su mundo. Debían serlo,  _tendrían_  que serlo: Edward Elric se aseguraría de ello. Concentraría su atención en lo que fuera que existiese a su alrededor para así olvidar, aunque sea por unos instantes, que en la realidad el verdadero centro de su universo ya no era suyo. El ser cuyo corazón agoniza  _siempre_  inventará manías con las que evadir la desesperación absoluta.

 _Él nunca ha sido tuyo_ , se reprende a sí mismo con la acostumbrada amargura, culpabilidad y repudio ―contra sí mismo y nadie más― de siempre, de toda la vida.

 _Nunca lo será_.

De implacable ceño fruncido a ojos dorados inundados de lágrimas: el ex-alquimista de Acero permite que en su rostro se refleje toda la demacración que la situación le ha estado causando. Sólo se otorga a sí mismo ese lujo cuando es la soledad quien lo acompaña.

Y es que ya no puede más, y es que ya no lo soporta.

Amar a Alphonse de  _ésta_  forma lo estaba matando.

¡Ah, Alphonse…! Al: su todo mismo encarnado en otra piel.

En la tempestad del mayor error que había cometido en su vida, suceso que fue, es y sería la prueba irrefutable de su blasfemar egocentrista contra los mandatos de Dios y lo inevitable y la mortalidad humana, Alphonse se convirtió en sinónimo de salvación; en la  _única_  maldita razón para seguir adelante, con las mil y un pérdidas a cuestas. Alphonse era la prueba absoluta de su existencia. Alphonse era la parte adorada y favorita, la más indispensable de su ser; tal era la inmensidad del pedestal en el que su hermano menor descansaba. ¿Cómo es que algo tan divino, tan  _demasiado_  le pudo haber sido dado en la vida? A  _él_ , que  **nada**  por sus innumerables pecados ―una lista negra que con el tiempo sólo crecía con monstruosidad― se merecía.

Alphonse, por otra parte, carecía en su totalidad de defectos, de manchas y pecados, de todo aquello en él que no fuese excesivamente maravilloso y resplandeciente y etéreo. Ante sus ojos y los del resto de la humanidad, su hermano era un ser perfecto.

La intensidad de su adoración por Al apuntaba a otro extremo desde hace tanto que a su mente, agrietada y descompuesta por el dolor, le resulta imposible calcular el momento exacto de deformación.

Vehemencia negra y pútrida y demencial: tan asquerosa como verdadera, como era  _inevitable_.

A Edward, por supuesto, no le pasa desapercibida la ironía que rodea al asunto como niebla espesa: la sangre que los unía también condenaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento, carente de fraternidad, que él pudiera anhelar.

Por supuesto,  _eso_  y el hecho de que… Alphonse amaba a alguien más.

Risas llegan hasta su lugar-escondite en el baño. La voz que las profiere, para Edward, parece provenir de arriba de sus mortales cabezas: es celestial, melódica. Es la misma que, en falsos sueños rojos, le susurra al oído palabras que esos ansiados labios jamás le dirán. No a  _él_.

Alphonse se encontraba en la acogedora sala de estar del pequeño departamento de su hermano, y lo último que los ojos dorados de Edward vieron antes de escabullirse ―cobardemente― hacia al baño, fue la mano de Alphonse enlazada con la de Roy- _hijo-de-puta_ -Mustang, unidas ambas por debajo de la mesa en que los tres tomaban café.

Al, de entre muchas otras cualidades, poseía en su alma el don de la misericordia: conocía demasiado bien el disgusto que su hermano mayor sentía por su ex-superior desde el inicio mismo del Tiempo y de la creación, por lo que evitaba restregarle en la cara su relación con el mismo: mas Al no tenía por qué privarse de ello completamente, ¿verdad? Ninguno de los dos: esa era la realidad.

Después de todo, nada de malo había en hacerlo.

Después de todo,  _se amaban_.

― ¿Te sientes bien, Hermano? ―había preguntado momentos antes de la huida, suavemente, Alphonse.

―Cla-Claro, Al… ―había respondido lo que de él quedaba, esbozando una sonrisa de falsedad, pálido, y oscilando sobre un abismo con nombre y piel. La sangre comenzaba a desbordársele del alma a través de heridas pasadas.

Alphonse, ceño fruncido y en lo absoluto convencido por aquella respuesta ya que, después de todo, se trataba de su otra mitad, de la única sangre familiar y conocida que le quedaba en esta vida, intercambió una mirada tan fugaz y discreta e íntima con Roy que bien pudo ser imaginaria: y Edward descubrió que aumentar su agarre de las costuras del sofá resultaría de extrema importancia, o de lo contrario terminaría por inclinarse para ahorcar al bastardo que se lo había quitado todo. Al, entonces, abrió la boca para insistir y Edward comprendió que sólo le quedaba una oportunidad.

―A… Ahora regreso, chicos.

La réplica tan abrupta, tan atípica ―tan  _impropia_ ― que recibió de su hermano mayor impidió a Alphonse indagar, afortunadamente. Inclusive la oscura mirada de Mustang siguió a Edward durante su huida (que la pareja ignoraba por completo que era tal), sintiéndose éste francamente intrigado, confuso, preocupado incluso. Edward, por supuesto, no atestiguo dicha ojeada que su comportamiento suscitó: así como también se perdió la forma en que la mano de Roy, aquella que no estaba sosteniendo la de Alphonse, trazó una caricia tierna en su suave mejilla para después subir y acomodar un par de cabellos dorados detrás de su oreja derecha. Un intento de consuelo ante la preocupación que él sabía, se debió haber instalado con fuerza en el corazón de Al.

Mustang juró que la sonrisa de agradecimiento que Alphonse le dedicó, en respuesta, fue capaz de iluminar toda la totalidad de la habitación.

…

¡CON UN CARAJO!

¡Ellos llevaban viviendo juntos tres meses, una semana y dos días  _exactos_! (de los cuales Edward, en definitiva,  _no_  llevaba la cuenta).

Ese maldito bastardo de Mustang debía conocer de memoria, cual dibujo abstracto de evocación del fuego, el cuerpo de Alphonse, adorándolo y perdiéndose en él cada vez. Ese maldito bastardo debía ser adicto al néctar de los pétalos que eran sus labios. Ese maldito bastardo debía tener memorizada la tonalidad de su piel de ángel en aquellos sitios que desconocían caricia alguna del Sol, el jadear exquisito y agonizante de su voz, el refulgir llameante de la pasión dentro de sus ojos de oro gentil y la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba, seguramente formando una curva divina, cuando Alphonse deliraba al alcanzar la cumbre máxima a la que sólo dos almas, fundidas éstas en el latir unísono de sus sexos y amor, son capaces de llegar.

Ese  _bastardo_  debía… él…, Roy, Alphonse…  _¡Ellos…!_

Seguir pintando conjeturas sensuales con su mente es un suicidio en vida. Ed sabe esto, mas no puede ―  _¿no quiere?_ ― parar.

Y Alphonse ―encantador, infinito, perfecto― ríe como una canción y conversa apaciblemente con el hombre al que su corazón pertenecía a tan sólo dos habitaciones de distancia.

Ja, era curioso: con la realidad deformada por la locura de su amor, y cerrando los ojos, y  _dejándose llevar_ , Edward casi jura estar...

El ardor y el pinchazo agudo y demoledor que repentinamente experimenta, sacudiéndole de los pies a la cabeza, son el presagio de su locura.

Es su mano la que sella la autenticidad de su sentir con cada una de las acciones, manchadas éstas de la más punzante desesperación, que ejecuta: desabrochando su cinturón, abriendo su bragueta, bajando sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, liberándose al deshacerse de la ropa interior y tomándose a sí mismo con una mano fría, Alphonse pareció por fin anular el mundo a su alrededor.

Qué patético era él. Qué insoportable era el  _calor_ que asfixiaba su cuerpo, así como la aflicción en su corazón.

Cuánto bien le hacía engañarse y pensar que esa mano era no la suya, sino la de su hermano menor.

Se inicia entonces un compás, que, para ojos ajenos, sin dudas resultaría poco grato de visualizar debido a su propia naturaleza perversa: Al ríe a la lejanía, y la mano se viola; Al le habla a Roy con la dulzura acostumbrada, y la mano se viola; un Al que no es Al en realidad se pinta con exquisitez explícita bajo unos párpados enfermos de una mente enferma y la mano, así, se viola  _más_  que nunca… Y se deviene la consumación solitaria.

Y la mano que no está ocupada realizando una tarea vulgar y con tintes de pecado y liberación se comprime violentamente contra los labios de Edward, sofocando y dando muerte a un grito de éxtasis del que nadie debe conocer jamás su penosa existencia.

Cuando todo ha acabado ―todo lo que nunca estuvo ocurriendo en primer lugar―, la mente todavía nublada de Edward sólo es vagamente consciente de dos cosas: el líquido caliente, blanquecino ―acusador y erótico y repugnante.  _Vergonzoso_ ― en su mano maldita y el sonido semejante a un disparo que brota de su corazón al quebrarse éste en miles de pedazos, que juntos o separados, no sobrevivirán toda una vida de abstinencia de Alphonse. Jamás.

El sonido de su respiración ajetreada: lo único que perfora a través del silencio que reina en su mundo.

Una certeza clavada latente y ardiente en su pecho le dice que nada más le ha quedado. La salvación se ha esfumado en el aire.

Ya no puede más, no.


End file.
